Miedo a Perderte
by Soi Yo
Summary: Continuacion de "UN PASO A LA RECONCILIACION" como siempre un one-shot de mi pareja favorita. Yuri con una pequeña gota de acido XD. Un Yoruichi Soi Fong.


Hola a todos lo que leen, al parecer no pude evitar escribir una posible continuacion de "UN PASO A LA RECONCILIACION" la verdad es que al momento de escribir ese one shot, pensaba hacerlo en dos partes, pero no hallaba la manera de enlzarlos o hacer que mi idea fuera coherente...igual creo que nunca son coherentes :P Aun asi me motivo el que pidieran o sugirieran continuacion o el que observaran que podia tener un continuacion, entonces este dia que escribia algo tuve la idea resuelta para escribir esto, espero que les agrade y bueno espero sus comentarios.

* * *

_Su cuerpo se tensa ante el toque suave y cuidadoso de sus manos finas, sus delgados dedos la recorren con lentitud tortuosa, inundándola de escalofríos y un ardor inusual, los labios delgados se juntan a los de ella y el suave aliento sabor a miel inunda su boca, no puede evitar un gemido suave e instintivamente su lengua entra en una pequeña lucha impetuosa por dominar. Sus ropas parecen estorbar y de pronto sus piernas parecen ser inadecuadas para mantenerse en pie, no es por debilidad o por cansancio es más bien por comodidad y anhelo, un deseo avasallador de enrollar sus piernas en la cintura de su amante y atraerla más su cuerpo, siente el ardor entre sus piernas y sabe que ella es la única culpable de su estado de humedad, ansiedad y excitación._

_Sus manos comienzan a despojar del shihakusho con agilidad y ansiedad, dándole un poco de frustración al recordar que ella traía más ropa consigo, su molestia por las inoportunas prendas se diluyo al sentir los labios recorrer su cuello, con suavidad y dedicación, mientras ella es despojada lentamente de su ropa, nadie excepto ella podría tener un tacto delicado casi como si adorara cada parte descubierta, cada porción de piel es besada por sus labio, recorrida por su lengua y de pronto esta de espalda en el pequeño futon debajo de ese cuerpo esbelto su piel bronceada contrasta con la blanca y pálida piel de su amor, por fin puede deshacerse de su ropa completamente y ahora que las dos están desnudas con la respiración agitada, sus corazones acelerados y para deleite de la morena un rubor en el rostro de su amante, se miran a los ojos con tal intensidad, con un amor contenido que está a punto de hacerles explotar y con algo que jamás había visto en esos grises metálicos que hoy más parecen ahumados vidriosos y llenos de deseo. Ella la toma por el cuello y la atrae hacia ella para besarla con urgencia, para fundir su cuerpo al de ella, sus cuerpos se amoldan como si fueron hechos para complementarse, el calor que emanan ante el tacto de su piel desnuda la hace estremecerse en deseo, su condición de mujer siente la humedad emanar y en el momento en que comienza los roces placenteros, no puede evitar susurrar entre sus labios- __**Soi**__- gime suavemente- __**te amo**__- dice entre jadeos- y deja que el amor de su vida, la mujer que se ha entregado en cuerpo y alma a ella le haga el amor de una y mil maneras, como ella también lo ha hecho._

_**Yoru…Yoruichi-san**_

* * *

-Escucha ser llamada y un suave toque la saca de sus recuerdos placenteros-Mm Soi- dice suavemente.

-No Yoruichi-san- dice una suave voz.- Soy Retsu.

-La morena abrió los ojos alarmada ante la voz de la capitana del cuarto escuadrón- Que, paso algo, ella esta…- mira hacia la camilla frente a ella con angustia.

-Cálmate, la capitana se encuentra estable- aclara rápidamente Unohana a una asustada Yoruichi.- sería bueno que descasaras en un lugar más confortable- sugiere Retsu con una amable sonrisa en sus rostro.

-Yo… no quiero dejarla sola, de nuevo- dice suavemente, mientras posa su mirada dorada en el cuerpo inerte de la capitana del segundo escuadrón.

* * *

Unohana mira con tristeza y comprensión a la mujer morena en la pequeña silla junto ella, había pasado un día después de que Soi Fong había llegado al cuarto escuadrón en condiciones críticas con ayuda de uno de sus subordinados, después de que la capitana había derrotado a ese Bound con gran esfuerzo, y liberado a muchos Shinigamis de ser unas marionetas y de parar el caos provocado por los ataques entre los propios Shinigamis que eran controlados, el Riatsu de Soi fue drenado considerablemente al punto que le costaba mantenerse en pie, cuando Retsu la recibió en su escuadron Soi Fong estaba al punto de la inconciencia, con rapidez busco un lugar privado donde atenderla, cosa difícil ya que el cuarto escuadrón estaba atestado de Shinigamis heridos, por causa del poder del Bound que se hacía llamar Mabashi. Sin pesanrlo mucho la llevo a su oficina y en ese preciso momento la capitana cayo en la inconciencia, Unohana se dispuso a tratarla con rapidez pues no había tiempo que perder, tuvo que usar su paciencia y calma para no reprender en voz alta a la pequeña mujer que yacía inerte sobre la mesa de juntas era de esperar que ella llegara hasta las ultimas consecuencias para derrotar al enemigo. Al tratarla en un primer instante tuvo que encargarse de su Riatsu, al observarla detenidamente pudo notar el Homonka en su brazo izquierdo dedujo que ella había llevado la lucha más allá de sus fuerzas.

Unas tres horas después cuando la victoria en contra de los Bound se hacía eco en todo el Seireitei, Yoruichi Shihōin apareció en su escuadrón preguntando por la capitana del segundo escuadrón con signos visibles de preocupación y angustia, que disfrazaba con esa mascara de frialdad y seriedad. Al momento ella le hizo ir a su oficina, para explicarle la condición de Soi Fong. Unohana era una de las pocas personas privilegiadas con rango de capitán que sabía la verdadera naturaleza de la relación estrecha de Yoruichi Shihōin y Soi Fong, para mucho solo parecía una relación de servilismo ya que la capitana del segundo escuadrón pertenecía al clan Fong que eran leales servidores del Clan Shihōin, otros decían que era el lazo de maestro y alumno pues Soi había sido instruida y entrenada desde joven bajo el mando de Yoruichi mientras esta fue capitana del segundo escuadrón. Pero ella, Ukitake, Shunsui y Urahara. Sabían que no solo eran todas esas razones que los demás percibían las que les unían, porque todo se debia a su gran amor, un amor que había trascendido más allá de las lazos del deber, de la amistad, de las tradiciones, del abandono, del sufrimiento, del dolor, del odio y del tiempo.

La morena había dudado en ir con ella, pues lo único que quería era ver a su pequeña abeja. Hasta hace poco tiempo ellas habían tenido una verdadera reconciliación y para felicidad de la morena Soi le había perdonado por completo su abandono y reparado de apoco su confianza, para su alegria la aparición de los Bound había sido el preámbulo para su acercamiento, que se fue haciendo más estrecho cada día que pasaba, pero el culmen fue cuando Soi había viajado al mundo de los vivos por unos días para terminar con la investigación de sus nuevos adversarios que al final resultaron ser los Bound. En el pequeño tiempo que tenían libre Yoruichi se encargó de llevar a Soi de paseo por la cuidad de Karakura mostrándole lugares románticos, paisajes hermosos de la cuidad, le había ayudado mucho el instalarse en un pequeño apartamento que la morena había conseguido para evitar que su pequeña abeja se sintiera incomoda y su carácter se agriara al instalarse en la tienda de Urahara. Fue ahí en ese apartamento donde el ultimo día en el mundo de los vivos Soi Fong le había perdonado y habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Ahora parecía muy injusto que esos mismos acontecimientos estuvieran a un punto angustiante y cruel de separarlas. Unohana le había explicado lo ocurrido a la capitana, sus heridas, el tratamiento y el estado en el que ahora se encontraba, con profundo pesar vio como Yoruichi con lágrimas en los ojos se lamentaba y culpaba por no haber estado ahí con su pequeña abeja, por dejarla sola cuando más la necesitaba. Como la vez anterior, como lo había hecho hace más de cien años. Le tomo un tiempo considerable a Unohana el poder hacerle entender a la morena que no era su culpa y que debía confiar en la capacidad de resistencia y curación de Soi Fong, desde ese momento Yoruichi Shihōin se había quedado junto a la cama de la capitana de la segunda división en espera que despertara y ser la primer persona que vieran esos ojos grises que tanto adoraba.

* * *

-Estoy segura que Soi-chan se molestara cuando se entere que no tomaste algo de alimento mientras cuidabas de ella- dijo Retsu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yoruichi suspiro suavemente y de pronto sintió su estómago reclamarle alimento- bien, iré- dijo suavemente y con tono derrotista. Siguió a la capitana Unohana hacia la puerta, pero en un flash volvió junto a su pequeña abeja y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, diciendo en un susurro- Ya regreso, no despiertes hasta que este contigo.- acto seguido volvió detrás de Retsu en camino hacia la oficina de ella.

Retsu bebía un poco de Té mientras miraba como Yoruichi Shihōin devoraba con rapidez varios cuencos de comida, sonrió para sí misma porque con todo lo que había pasado, parecía que el apetito de la morena no había menguado en absoluto. Cerro los ojos brevemente mientras bebía otro sorbo de Té – _Espero despiertes pronto Soi-chan, tal vez así la jovialidad de Yoru-chan vuelva pronto_.- fue el pensamiento de la capitana del cuarto escuadrón que salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que el ultimo cuenco era colocado en la mesa.

-Gracias Retsu- dijo con seriedad la morena y como era de esperar de la diosa de la velocidad, se puso de pie con rapidez y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para irse cuando la voz de Unohana la detuvo.

-Yoruichi- dijo la capitana suavemente, al ver que detuvo su camino al pie de la puerta prosiguió- desde que llegaste puedo notar tu Riatsu inestable- noto como la morena se tensaba levemente- sé que es difícil mantener el control y la calma en estos momentos, pero debo pedirte – suspiro levemente- que te tomes control de tus emociones y no solo enmascares el dolor y pesar que sientes, no ayuda a Soi-chan tenerte ahí con esa actitud.

-Yoruichi le miro y suspiro- así que- sonrió levemente- lo notaste- dijo suavemente- al parecer mis mascara está perdiendo su toque y no funciona contigo.

-Unohana sonrió- no es eso- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la morena- he pasado un siglo descifrando todas las máscaras de Soi Fong, debo de aclarar que ella quizá lleva mucha más práctica que tú- vio como la morena fruncía el ceño levemente- quizá porque ella tiene más emociones que ocultar.

-No se si eso es malo o bueno- cuestiono la morena que caminaba junto a Retsu hacia la habitación de Soi.

-No es malo- sonrió levemente- Soi es una persona controladora, no lo hace solo porque así le han enseñado o porque siente que sus emociones le hacen débil, lo hace porque debe contenerse- puso rostro serio- Sus emociones y sentimientos son tan fuertes y desbordantes que debe controlarlos. En cambio tú lo único que pareces contener y cuidar es el amor por ella. Eso significa que ella lo es todo para ti, eso lo único que se desborda, que te descontrola.

-La morena detuvo su andar y sonrió ampliamente- vaya, al parecer mi pequeña abeja tenía razón- dijo suavemente.

-Razón de que- inquirió Retsu a la morena.

-Que hubieses sido una buena capitana en el segundo escuadrón- sonríe ampliamente- nada se te puede ocultar, nada se te puede descubrir y sabes intimidar con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Retsu sonrió suavemente- bien creo que ustedes dos tienen un buen punto, pero debo indicarles que sería mejor que vuelvas al cuidado de Soi-chan antes que despierte y tú no estés ahí- dijo con una sonrisa de esas que intimidan.

-Yoruichi sonrió tímidamente- creo que hable de mas, así que mejor me voy.

Unohana vio como la morena se alejó con paso flash y sonrió, esas dos eran la una para la otra, lo bueno es que había sentido como el Riatsu de la capitana se había disparado levemente y eso era un signo de su mejoría y pronto despertar.

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba sentada en la silla junto a la camilla de la capitana, tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Soi Fong y sonrió ante los recuerdos de su noche juntas.

-Te extraño- dijo Yoruichi suavemente- sabes siempre tuve miedo, desde el momento en que te conocí, cuando estaba a tu lado, cuando estaba lejos, cuando estoy cerca y muchas veces me he aferrado a ti en un abrazo, he tomado tu mano junto a la mía haciendo que mis dedos se deslicen suavemente para tomar los tuyos y aun así siento el miedo latente, aun lo tengo.-Puso su mano en su pecho- no lo notas como mi corazón esta angustiado- aunque te tengo tomada de mi mano…el miedo está ahí, miedo de perderte y a la vez perderme a mi misma. Yoruichi sintió un leve apretón en su mano y su mirada se posó en el rosto de su pequeña abeja que por fin había despertado.

-Yo nunca te dejare Yoruichi- dijo suavemente la capitana del segundo escuadrón.

-Te amo- dijo la morena besando sus labios amorosamente.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Soi.

-Sé que lo he dicho antes, pero quizá no sabes o te imaginas cuanto- sonrió levemente- aunque quizá puedo demostrártelo, ya sabes no me importaría pasar en tus aposentos mostrándote de una y mil maneras cuanto…-Yoruichi fue callada por la mano de Soi en su boca, al fijar su vista la morena pudo ver el sonrojo de la capitana ante las declaraciones que había hecho.

-Por favor, alguien puede escuchar- dijo Soi tímidamente. Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente, porque ahí estaba su pequeña abeja de nuevo, ella la mujer que amaba, se inclinó despacio y poso sus labios en los de Soi y la beso lentamente.

* * *

Todo estaba bien, de ahora en adelante las cosas irían mucho mejor. Claro ella se encargaría de que su propuesta de pasar en los aposentos con Soi Fong se hiciera realidad.

* * *

Saludos a todos.


End file.
